You're Worth More
by DarkAlice0342
Summary: Emily takes the blade in the back for Sam and Dean makes a deal to bring her back...What's going to happen when Emily finds out?


**You're Worth More**

**Dean/O.C**

**Supernatural**

**Emmy's Prov**

**I saw that African American army man pick up a knife.**

"**Sammy!"**

**I pushed Sam out of the way and felt a sharp pain in my back. I landed on the ground and saw two pairs of boots running toward me. My eyes started closing. I felt someone pick me up in their arms.**

"**Emmy,"**

**I recognized the voice. I opened my eyes and saw Dean. I smiled at him.**

"**Hey, Dean. I'm pretty messed up."**

**I breathed a laugh, but tears slipped from my eyes. I wanted to close my eyes again, until I felt Dean's warm hand press to the side of my face.**

"**Emmy, keep your eyes open. Please, keep your eyes open. Please,"**

**I looked at him and saw the tears building up in his eyes. I put my hand on top of his hand.**

"**Dean,"**

"**What?"**

**I motioned for him to come closer. His ear was near my lips.**

"**I love you,"**

**He pulled away and looked at me. A tear escaped his eye.**

"**Please, take care of Bobby for me."**

**He did a simple nod.**

"**I will,"**

**I smiled. I moved my lips to the hand that he had on my face and kissed his pulse. I let my body got limp in his arms and looked back at him.**

"**Thank you,"**

**I took in one more breath and closed my eyes.**

**Dean's Prov**

**I watched as Emmy took in her last breath and closed her eyes. She died right there in my arms.**

"**Emmy,"**

**My tears slip from my eyes onto her pale face.**

"**Emmy,"**

**I shook her in my arms, but she didn't wake up.**

"**EMMY!"**

**She didn't open her eyes. I looked up from her body to Sam. There were tears in his eyes. I looked back down at Emmy. I placed her head near my chest and I just held her there.**

**(At a Shack Outside of Oregon)**

**Still Dean's Prov**

**I sat in a chair, just looking at Emmy's corpse. Sam told me that we should just go ahead and bury Emmy, but I told him 'no yet'. What she told me before she died, kept replaying in my head. Sam was getting worried about me, because I was drinking too much, I wasn't eating, I hadn't showered in two days, and any kind of sleep I got I had nightmares about Emmy's death. She told me how she felt. She knew how I felt about her, but she told me that I had a very, very lousy way of showing it. I heard the front door open and close.**

"**Dean,"**

**I looked over my shoulder and saw Sam.**

"**Brought you somethin' to eat."**

"**No, thanks, Sammy. I'm fine."**

"**Dean, Emmy would want you to eat something."**

"**WELL, EMMY'S NOT HERE ANYMORE, SAM!"**

**Sam cringed away at my outburst. I took a deep breath and tears slipped down my face.**

"**I'm sorry, Sammy. Please, just leave me alone with her."**

**Sam wanted to say something, but did a simple nod and walked outside. I looked back at Emmy. I heard the Impala start up and driveway. I really hadn't been driving around alot. I wiped the tears from eyes, but more replaced them. I just wanted her back.**

**(That Night)**

**Sam was in the living room. He was dead asleep on the couch. I just sat there and looked at Emmy's body. I got up from the chair and walked over to the bed her corpse was laying on. I grabbed one of her cold, pale hand.**

"**Emmy, I'm so sorry. I should've just left you in the car, but you insisted on coming and helping Sam. You really did care about us. You kept putting us not matter what we did or what we said. I told Bobby that I would take care of you and watch out for you, but I failed him and I failed you. I guess that's what I always do. I let down the people I love. I let my dad down and I guess I'm suppose to let you down too."**

**More tears slipped down my face, but I wiped them away.**

"**What am I suppose to do, Emmy? Am I suppose to let you down and just let you die? What am I suppose to do, Emmy?"**

**I tightened my grip on her hand.**

"**What am I suppose to do Emmy?"**

**I brought her hand to my face and I kissed her knuckles. I put her hand down.**

"**WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!"**

**I looked at her and I knew that I wouldn't get an answer from her, so I just took the matter in my own hands.**

**Sam's Prov**

**I woke up when I heard the sound of Impala roar to life. I shot up from the couch and ran into the room where we kept Emmy's body. Dean wasn't there. I cursed under my breath and ran outside.**

"**Dean!"**

**He was already gone.**

"**DEAN!"**

**I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair.**

**I walked back inside and walked in the room where we kept Emmy's corpse. I pulled up a chair toward the bed and sat down.**

"**What do you think he's going to do, Emmy?"**

**I grabbed her cold, lifeless hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.**

"**What was he talking about Emmy? What did Dean say?"**

**I looked at her baby doll like, pale, lifeless face. I felt tears slip from my eyes.**

"**Why did you do this for me, Emmy? Why did you push me out of the way? Why did you take that knife in the back for me?"**

**I wanted her to open her eyes and answer me, but I knew that she wouldn't.**

**Dean's Prov**

**I pulled up to the crossroads. I sat there in the car for a minute and gripped on the steering wheel. I knew that my knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel to tight. She was too important to me, Sam and Bobby and she told me that she loved me. I got out of the car and went to the trunk.**

**I looked at the demon.**

"**So, what do you say?"**

**She looked at me and smiled.**

"**I'll do it."**

"**You'll bring Emily back?"**

"**I will and since I'm such a saint, I'll give you one year and one year only. If you try to welch or weasel your way out of this deal, it's off. Little Emmy drops dead and she's back to rotting meat in no time."**

**She took my face in her hands.**

"**So, what do you say? That's a better deal than your dad ever got."**

**I roughly fisted a hand in her hair and crashed her lips on mine.**

**Sam's Prov**

**I must've fallen asleep, because I felt someone shaking my hand.**

"**Sammy,"**

**I opened my eyes and I fell out of my chair. I couldn't believe it. Emily was standing right there. I felt tears slip from my eyes and I jumped up. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I lifted her off the ground and spinned her around. I just held her to me.**

"**Sammy, I can't breathe."**

**I released my hold on her and looked at her with tears in my eyes.**

**Emily's Prov**

**My back was in pain. I looked at Sam and saw the tears in his eyes. I smiled at him. I took his face in my hands.**

"**What's wrong, Sammy? You look like you've seen a ghost."**

**He shook his head.**

"**Nothing. I'm just glad to see that you're all right."**

**I smiled. I moved my hands from his face. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I hugged him.**

**Dean's Prov**

**I pulled the car up to the shack. I jumped out and ran in the shack. I ran in the room and froze. Emmy was standing there, hugging Sam.**

"**Emmy,"**

**She let go of Sam, turned and smiled at me.**

"**Dean,"**

**She rushed over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and just held her to me. A tear slipped from my eye. I looked at Sam. I saw the anger on his face. I guess he could read my mind.**

'**What did you do?' he mouthed to me.**

**My eyebrows pulled down and shook my head.**

'**Not now.' I mouthed back to him.**

**I held Emmy closer to me, and then she flinched.**

"**Dean, I love you, but you're hurting me."**

**I pulled away and looked at her. I took her face in my hands. She saw the worry in my eyes.**

"**You okay?"**

"**I'm okay."**

**I knew why, but I wasn't going to say anything.**

**Emily's Prov**

**We pulled up at Bobby's and I got out. I've been dying to see my Gramps. I ran up the steps and knocked on the door. The door opened and Gramps was standing there. When he saw me, it looked like he just saw a ghost. Why was everyone doing that? I smiled at him.**

"**Is everything okay?"**

**He nodded and smiled at me. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a gentle squeeze.**

**He pulled away and looked at me. It look like he was about to cry. I shook my head and smiled.**

"**I'm okay."**

**He did a simple nod.**

"**I'm glad that you're better, doll baby."**

**I smiled at him and walked inside the house.**

**We were all sitting in Gramps' study. He looked at the boys. He saw some kind of scolding look in his eyes. His eyes gentled and looked at me.**

"**Emmy, me and the boys are going to get some books out of my truck. You stay here."**

**I did a simple nod. They walked out of the house. I couldn't pull my attention away from the door. I was a little worried. Dean, Sam, and Gramps were acting really weird ever since I woke up. I closed the book that was in front of me.**

**Bobby's Prov**

**As soon as we were out of hearing range, I grabbed the boys by their collars and pulled them away from the house.**

**They complained, but I didn't let them go.**

**I let them go and looked at them with rage in my eyes.**

"**What did you two do?! What did you do?!"**

**Sam held his hands up.**

"**Bobby, I didn't do anything!"**

**I turned and looked at Dean.**

"**What did you do?"**

**He turned and looked at the house. I walked over to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. I shook him.**

"**WHAT DID YOU DO!"**

**Emily's Prov**

**I heard Gramps yelling from the house. I got up from my chair and walked out of the house.**

**I snuck up and hid behind a car. I watched Bobby as he held Dean by the collar of his shirt.**

"**I could kill you, boy!"**

"**Well, you're just gonna send me ahead of schedule."**

**Dean shook his head.**

"**I couldn't let her die Bobby. You can take as many shots at me as you want, but please don't tell Emmy."**

**I didn't understand. What were they talking about?**

"**Well, how is Emmy going to feel when she knows that you're going to hell!"**

**I felt my blood boiling.**

"**WHAT!?"**

**They turned and looked at me. All of their faces froze. I moved from my hiding place and walked over to them.**

"**Gramps, Sammy, could you please give me a minute with Dean, please?"**

**Sam and Bobby looked at Dean, before they looked at me and walked back to the house.**

**I looked back at Dean as soon as Gramps and Sammy were out of sight. I walked up to Dean. I looked in his eyes.**

"**What did you do?"**

"**I don't know what you're talking about."**

**Dean started to walk toward the house, 'til I grabbed his arm with both hands. He stopped and looked at me. His face turned into a frown, when he saw the tears in my eyes.**

"**What? What is it?"**

"**Why won't you ever be honest with me?"**

"**Emmy,"**

"**DEAN, IS IT GOING TO KILL YOU TO BE HONEST WITH ME?!"**

"**I didn't plan on telling you."**

"**Was I dead?"**

**He looked at me, and then averted his gaze.**

"**Yeah,"**

"**Did you make a deal?"**

"**Yeah,"**

**I walked up to him and grabbed the collar of his jacket. He looked at me and saw the tears rolling down my face. His face turned down into a frown.**

"**How long did they give you?"**

"**Emmy,"**

"**HOW LONG!?"**

**He shook his head and looked away from me.**

"**LOOK AT ME!"**

**He turned his head back to me and looked in my eyes.**

"**How long did they give you?"**

"**One year,"**

**I released my grip on his jacket and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I looked at him. He saw the hurt in my eyes. I took my fists and started beating on his chest.**

**Dean's Prov**

**I kept my tears in. I looked at Emily. She had just let go of my jacket and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked at me with hurt in her eyes. Her hands balled up into fists and I knew what she was about to do. She took them and started beating them against my chest. I knew that I'd better not move or stop her, because that was only going to make it worst. I just stood there and let her hit me.**

"**HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING THAT STUPID, DEAN?!"**

**I didn't answer her.**

"**WHY?! WHY WOULD DO THAT?! WHY?!"**

**Her hits turned into soft thumps against my chest.**

"**Why, Dean? Why?"**

**I could barely understand here, because her voice turned into a soft whisper. She grabbed my shirt and buried her head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her to keep her from falling to the ground. I felt her tears staining through my shirt and wetting my chest.**

"**Emmy,"**

**She looked at me.**

"**I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you die."**

**She wiped her eyes with the cuff of her shirt.**

"**I just couldn't let you die."**

**She shook her head and wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her forehead.**

"**Dean,"**

**I looked at her.**

"**We've got to find the demon that holds your deal."**

"**We can't."**

**She shook her head.**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because, I can't break the deal or you drop dead."**

"**Well, I'm not going to let you go to Hell."**

**She took her arms from around my neck and walked back to the house. I ran my fingers through my hair. I knew that we needed to put her on a leash.**

_**DarkAlice0342: So, I redid this. So, Emily is going to find a way to save Dean, even if that means she drops dead.**_


End file.
